All I Need is a Hug
by Shufflebot
Summary: Kyle loves his sister, learning difficulties and all.


**I was a little rusty when I wrote this. This is a birthday fic for LittleMissMuppet, go check out her work, it's much better than anything I've done.**

 **Her OC Abby (Kyle's sister) plays a large role in this (Sorry I didn't ask, but it would've ruined the surprise).**

* * *

All I Need is a Hug

Kyle bounced his leg impatiently, he was supposed to be home hours earlier.

It was his birthday, and he wanted to just go home. He was waiting for a blanket to get embroidered, but it wasn't for him.

It was for his twin sister, Abby.

Abby and Kyle were basically always attached at the hip and since it was her birthday too, he wanted to be there with her. Particularly because Abby had high-functioning autism.

Abby was very reliant on Kyle, whenever she was upset or scared she went to him for comfort and cuddles. When she was really young, she was delayed in speech and required a speech therapist.

Kyle smiled, he thought back to when they were five and she first said 'I love you'. It had happened because before they went to the playground, he promised her that he'd play with her and rejected Stan to do so.

She had said the words before, but that was the first time she truly meant it.

He finally got the blanket and was about to drive home when his phone rang.

"Hey Stan," Kyle said to his boyfriend.

" _Hey dude,_ " Stan's voice came through the phone, " _I got us reservations tomorrow for your birthday._ "

Kyle smiled, Stan always had him the day after his birthday so he could spend the day with Abby, "That's awesome dude."

Kyle drove past a Wendy's on the way home, he took a split second to make the decision to go through the drive-thru to pick up some lunch.

* * *

Kyle immediately went upstairs upon getting home. He didn't bother knocking on the door and was greeted by the sight of Abby sobbing into her pillow.

"Abs?" Kyle sat down and rubbed her back, "What's wrong?"

"Nobody remembered my birthday!"

Kyle pulled her gently into a sitting position and into a hug.

"I did. I just had to get your presents and grab your favourite lunch."

She looked up at him, "Chicken nuggets?"

Kyle held the Wendy's bag, "What else?"

She gave him a small smile as he unpacked the food.

"Have you checked Facebook?" Kyle asked.

Abby shook her head.

"Stan and Kenny have put birthday wishes on there."

She smiled at him.

They ate the food and he set up one of her Muppets DVDs, he'd always watched them with her.

"Hey, I got you something," Kyle said halfway through the film, he reached for the bag containing the blanket.

She pulled a green blanket and dressing gown out of the bag, running her hands over them.

"They're really soft," She said to him.

He searched out where the blanket had been embroidered to show her.

 _To the best sis_

 _Love you lots_

 _Kyle_

Abby read over the message multiple times, her eyes tearing up as she did so. After a couple moments, she pulled Kyle into what was possibly the tightest hug she'd ever given him.

"Thank you," She whispered, burying her face into the crook of his neck to try and hold back her tears.

Kyle smiled as he rubbed her back, gently rocking her from side to side.

"I love you too Ky."

"I know Abs," Kyle whispered back.

Just as Abby pulled away from the hug, her service dog Tucker nudged the door open and climbed onto the bed and over Abby's lap. She'd had the reddish-brown mutt since she was 7, he'd probably been playing with Ike, but he spent most of his time with Abby. Her hands immediately went to the dog's back, a source of comfort for her.

As they started the second movie, Abby laid her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"Will you stay in my bed with me tonight?"

Kyle smiled as he played with her hair, something he'd done to comfort her since they were young, "Of course."

She smiled as the characters came on-screen, "Sing the songs with me?"

Kyle laughed, "Sure."

It was something she asked often, Kyle never really knew why, he'd always just assumed she wanted to do something with her twin.

She'd always drifted to him. Even when they were little and he was frustrated with her because she was delayed in speech, he'd tell his sister that he loved her and not get an answer, he'd then proceed to get frustrated and yell at her, which would make her upset.

He hated his younger self.

When he'd gotten old enough to understand that she was different and she needed more help, yelling was quickly replaced with gentle encouragement and protectiveness, especially in school.

The time from school he'd always remembered was in third grade, when they'd had to do a report with the title 'Why… is Amazing.'. Kyle had already written his when the day before, Abby had been crying when they got home, he made a quick decision to rewrite his, under the title 'Why my Sister is Amazing.'. Abby had been up before him and nervously stuttered through her report, prompting jeers from the class, she was in tears when she had gotten to her seat. But he remembered the way her eyes lit up when she heard the title. He could still remember one paragraph by heart.

' _She did it all on her own. She didn't do it because Mom or Dad picked her head up and said 'Abby, say I love you.' She didn't do it because her speech therapist said it's what we say when we love somebody. She did it because she meant it and she finally had the words.'_

It was a report that even melted Mr. Garrison's stone cold heart. As soon as he got it back with the red 'A+' in the corner, he gave it to her and it resided to this day in a box under her bed.

* * *

He showered after her that night, and Abby was already in bed when he got back into the room they still shared. He climbed back into bed and felt something soft.

"You're wearing the blanket."

Abby smiled sheepishly, "It's soft."

Kyle felt happy as he heard Abby's breathing deepen as he played with her hair and Tucker muscled his way between them.

He loved his sister.

* * *

 **I'm not an expert on Autism, I just tried my best here.**


End file.
